Lance "I Will Win"
Lance Irwin Lance "I Will Win" started off in ZWW with a fued with Lance Jackson Payne. The two fueding over the name Lance and who was the better one. They fought in a hell in a cell match at Clashmania 1 Where LJP Won. It was one of the greatest matches in ZWW history. The 1st ZWW show on PPV True Mercy 2009 he was in the 1st match vs Dynamite he lost but it was again one of the best matches of 09. Now in 2010 his career is staring to pick up like expected. His brought him wife Jasmine to help him out and its working. He defeated Amazing Red at Spend A Night With a Champ 10 for the International Championship. He was on a great run has champion with the help of his wife Jasmine. But at The Survivor 10 he fast is toughest task defending his title vs Pimp Juice Even with the help of his wife he couldnt retain the gold. He was in his first ever world title match at Cyber Zblaze 11 Where he was voted by the fans to be apart of the Championship Scramble. He was left off the Clashmania 4 card but however defeated Noah Jr. in on the Clashmania 4 Pre-Show. Lance finally got himself back in the lime light with the help of Jessica Jasmine of course where she helped him to defeated Ted Dibiase Jr to become the new USA Champ. At True Mercy 14 he won the 1st ever Match Of The Night award with Da Kid. That night his wife Jessica Jasmine become defeated 3 other divas and became the new Women's Champ. His wife held on to the title longer as Lance lost his championship at Clashmania 6 in a champion vs champion match vs then Superstar Champ Zachary. During a fued his wife and himself was in with Zachary and Sasha Banks Banks became the 1st women to ever pin a male superstar in a match (that being Lance) at SummerJam 14. After defeating Royal Champ The Rock in a non-title match Lance earned himself a championship match at Locked 16. However The Rock, did not show up due to scheduling conflicts with a movie. 2016 Royal Rumble Smooth 6 agreed to step in a defend his Superstar Championship in a Steel Cage match with Lance. Before the match Qwanell and Brock Lesnar jumped Smooth 6 and he still agreed to take on the Lance. Lance defeated Smooth by ecaping the cage to become the new superstar champion. Lance would eventually get that title match with The Rock and became the Royal Champion as well. Making himself one of the few duel champions in ZWW history. He would go on to lose both titles but in 2017, he would find himself in the Money In The Bank ladder match at Clashmania 9 a match he would win. He got injured during the match and was out of action for the rest of 2017. He would return however in 2018 at Lets Bash 18 cashing in is Money in the Bank contract during a singles match between than Champion Brock Lesnar and Cool # 7. Lance would win this match to become ZWW Champion for the 1st time. Championships and accomplishments Zblaze World Wrestling * 1x International Champ * Most Improved Of The Year (2010) * 1x USA Champ * 1x Superstar Champ * 1x Royal Champ * 2017 Money In The Bank Winner * 1x ZWW Champ In Wrestling Nicknames : I Will Win Mr. Money In The Bank (2017) : Theme Songs "Paparazzi" by Jim Johnston "Dead And Gone" T.i ft Justin Timerberlake Personal life He is really married on-screen wife Jasmine. (Jessica Irwin)